A variety of backup systems for sump pumps have developed over a period of time. Such systems find applicability in installations where it is desirable to be able to continue pumping, as needed, even in the absence of utility-supplied AC-type electrical energy. Some of these systems include rechargeable wet cells, for example, marine batteries of various capacities. Others of them can be configured with backup generators which are started to provide electrical energy in the absence of utility-supplied AC.
Rechargeable battery technologies are evolving so as to provide high energy density, sealed, rechargeable batteries which might be used for example with power tools and the like. Such batteries based on lithium ion, nickel cadmium or nickel metal hydride technologies provide high efficiency rechargeable power sources for a variety of portable tools and the like.
It would be desirable to be able to take advantage of evolving battery technologies in providing energy sources for backup sump pumps for example. Further, it would be desirable to be able to readily accommodate a variety of battery technologies, form factors or shapes, as well as output voltages in a way which would make coupling the batteries to the respective pump quick and convenient. Thus, there continues to be a need for devices which can interface various types of batteries and battery technologies to backup sump pumps.